Uniendo Imperios
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Sakura vivió toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en una isla donde consiguió habilidades espaciales.La rescataron los Amamiya cuando fueron a revisar la isla donde tenían y probaban la tecnología del mercado.Pero¿podrá Sakura adaptarse a una nueva vida?,¿podrá descubrir quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?Misterio-amor-malentendidos-magia-y muchas sorpresas es lo que abarca.


**-¡Hola Gente! Aquí les traigo un fic que lo llevo en mi cabecita por mucho tiempo y pues espero que lo disfruten!**

-**Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic (Sakura card captors) NO me pertenecen a excepción de algunos que me inventaré-**

**-¡nos vemos abajo!**

**I Capitulo**

**La propuesta**

***En la isla donde se lleva a cabo la O.A.T.A (operación Amamiya & asociados, tecnológica ambiental)***

Se podía distinguir de lejos el humo de los barcos de la tripulación Amamiya seguido por los aviones de seguridad respaldándolos ya que no se podían dar el lujo de que los atacaran de sorpresa cualquier enemigo por ser de la corporación más grande a nivel mundial.

Todos los que trabajaban en la pequeña isla salieron a su encuentro con el presidente de la corporación, su nombre, Masaki Amamiya con su esposa Maki Amamiya, ambos descendientes de familias chinas. Masaki es alto aproximadamente 1,87 su piel trigueña, de contextura gruesa y sus ojos color gris que expresan calidez, su cabello gris igual que su barba. Maki Amamiya anteriormente Matsumoto es de cabellos negros largos, ojos color café que expresan confianza, de contextura delgada, piel blanca como la nieva y mide aproximadamente 1, 83. Ambos son buenas personas, amables en su mayoría de tiempo, a pesar de que la señora Maki no puede tener hijos siempre han sido una pareja feliz y estable.

-Buenos días ¿a qué se debe su visita a esta isla?- pregunto el jefe de los trabajadores a el presidente haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, solo vinimos a revisar esta isla, después de todo necesitamos tener todo listo para el cambio- Dijo Masaki con una sonrisa a sus empleados –Por aquí es la planta ¿cierto?- Pregunto Masaki mientras se dirigía a una camino de rocas

-S..Si- tartamudeo el jefe mientras seguía a Masaki

***Mientras tanto en la planta tecnológica de la O.A.T.A***

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda probaba un celular que iba a salir a la venta en unos años, esta joven probaba todo tipo de tecnologías que salían en venta y hacia anotaciones puntuales de las fallas técnicas y recomendaciones, esto se logro gracias a que los empleados del lugar le enseñaron todo lo que saben a la joven ya que cuando empezaron la O.A.T.A y llegaron a esa isla, la joven ya estaba allí con apenas 5 años la encontraron y la adaptaron y posteriormente le enseñaron todo lo que sabe, prácticamente o resumido esa joven era la combinación de todos los que trabajaban ahí y la adoptaron como si fuera su pequeña hija.

-Saku… ¿ya casi terminas?- Le pregunto Rika una de sus amigas en la planta, aunque la diferencia de edades era mucha de todas maneras eran amigas. Rika es de cabellos castaños tirando a rojizo cortos y ondulados, de contextura delgada y cuerpo esbelto, ojos color rojizo que le expresan cariño a Sakura, Rika tiene 25 años. Sakura en cambio tiene 16 años.

-Ya casi Rika, me falta instalar la Mensajería SMS, MMS, Email, Mensajería instantánea  
Navegador HTML- Dijo Sakura completamente concentrada, Sakura además de revisarlos o hacerle las pruebas de calidad, también sabe crear o armar este tipo de celulares.

-Ya…Solo te falta eso-Dijo Rika con sarcasmo- Sakura, déjame hacer eso a mí y tu ve a conocer al presidente, ¿vale?-

-Mmm…Esta bien, nos vemos Rika y gracias- agradeció Sakura y se despidió con la mano, mientras abría la puerta al encuentro con el presidente.

Cuando avanzo un par de pasos, se encontró con el presidente que casualmente iba a revisar la sala en donde ella estaba hace que se quedo parada donde estaba.

-Señor Amamiya, ella es Sakura nuestra joya de la isla-Dijo El Jefe de los empleados mientras le regalaba a esta una sonrisa

-No recuerdo haberla contratado, ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunto Masaki con el ceño fruncido, mirando y posteriormente evaluando a la joven

-Yo responderé eso…Si me lo permite- El jefe de los empleados asintió- No, Usted puede que no me haya contratado pero yo he estado en esta isla desde mis 5 años, ustedes la invadieron, lo justo fue compartir la isla, sus empleados me enseñaron todo lo que se, además ayudo también en las pruebas de calidad-Responde la joven sin malicia alguna y con cortesía cosa que no paso desapercibida por el señor Amamiya

-Oh! Discúlpeme jovencita, Su nombre completo es…-Pregunto El señor Amamiya

-No sé, lo único que recuerdo es Sakura Kin…- Respondió Sakura con cara pensativa y poniéndose un dedo cerca de los labios rosa.

-No entiendo, Sea por favor mas explicita-

-Mmm…Como me explico…Es que cuando yo era niña o desde que tengo memoria, Estoy en esta isla… ver a mis amigos me dicen que ellos vieron un barco de lejos cuando se desataba una tormenta ellos casualmente se encontraban refugiándose en una palmera cerca de la orilla, ellos me encontraron por que Tita les dijo que algo se hallaba en la orilla y fue a ver y me encontró… Después de eso, ellos me criaron. Cuando tenía 4 años me mostraron un cofre donde decía Sakura Kin… y no decía mas ya que parece que el otro pedazo se rompió…Pero bueno después ellos (refiriéndose a los empleados) llegaron a la isla y el resto es historia…- Relato Sakura no muy segura de cómo lo explico.

-¿Quién es Tita y Esos amigos tuyos?-Pregunto con curiosidad Masaki

-Venga lo llevare hasta donde ellos- Respondió Sakura tomando la mano de Masaki lo cual él se sorprendió y guiándolo hasta una casita de paja

-Tita, Rosa, Maski, Loto ya llegue y traje compañía-Grito Sakura mientras salían unos animales lo cual Masaki quedo sorprendido

**-¿Quiénes son esos Saku?-**Pregunto Tita que era una iguana Terrestre de color verde biche **(Aclaración: Sakura es la única que puede hablar con los animales así que para las otras personas suenan como animales normales)**

-Es El Presidente de la O.A.T.A, Tita- Respondió Sakura mientras Masaki la veía sorprendido

-Mmm…disculpe ¿usted los entiende?- preguntó Masaki, susurrando en el oído de Sakura, ella asintió

-si, ¿usted no?- preguntó Sakura y Masaki movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-no, se escuchan como animales normales-Dijo Masaki con cara de confusión, "¿como es que ella si los entiende?"-Preguntó en su mente

-´Que extraño…Bueno en fin se los presentare, ella es Rosa y es una tarándola, el es Maski el loro, el es loto el pavo real y ella es tita y es una iguana, ¿oigan donde está Shuu?-Preguntó Sakura a sus amigos

**-no los sabemos, tal vez este ayudando a los de la planta, después de todo es un elefante muy fuerte, seguro está armando la casa para el empleado Toyo, no te preocupes Saku-**Dijo Loto tratando de no preocupar a Sakura, para el era muy importante desde que llego a la isla siempre estuvo al tanto de que no le faltara nada

-Si seguro es eso-Trato de convencerse Sakura (toc-toc)-tocaron la puerta Sakura abrió y era Shuu

-Oh! Shuu, ¿donde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupada- Pregunto Sakura abrazando a Shuu que estaba levemente sonrojado

**-estaba ayudando a construir la casa de Toyo-**explico Shuu a Sakura

Masaki por su parte no entendía nada solo escuchaba lo que Sakura decía de resto escuchaba sonidos de animales, estaba más confundido que envolatado. Pero por otro lado aunque no se notara estaba analizando a Sakura desde sus modales hasta sus gestos y su físico su forma de vestir, aunque Sakura estaba vestida con el uniforme de trabajar.

-Ejemm…Sakura quiero hacerte una propuesta, veras necesito una heredera directa, que sepa cómo administrar mis empresas, para esto necesitamos salir de esta isla e ir a Hong Kong a enseñarte como dirigir empresas, como tienes 16 años tendrás que entrar a la preparatoria pero solo el último año, también quiero adoptarte y que formes parte de la familia ¿aceptas?-Propuso Masaki, Sakura estaba confundida, es que, ella heredera no se lo imaginaba, aunque por otro lado sería divertido por que podría salir de la isla, no es que no le gustara, pero quería ver nuevos horizontes, y por otro lado podría tener una familia

-pues… está bien pero si puedo llevar a mis amigos con migo- Dijo Sakura decidida, Masaki asintió- pero…una pregunta ¿tendré que volver a repetir año, es que veras, sus empleados me enseñaron todo lo que ven en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria es mas termine con todo a mis 15 años?-Pregunto Sakura, Masaki la veía asombrado, es que por favor esta niña no lo dejaba de sorprender

-Si tendrás que hacerlo pero hay algo bueno, como están en mitad de año solo tendrás que repetir algunos meses-Alentó Masaki y Sakura asintió

-está bien iré a empacar- dijo Sakura y fue a llamar a sus amigos para que hicieran lo mismo

**MASAKI POV**

¡Que buena suerte tengo por fin encontré a la chica perfecta para ser mi heredera!

Salió de la cabaña dejando a Sakura empacando, al igual que sus amigos y pudo visualizar a lo lejos a su esposa y se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás

-si vieras lo que pasó hoy…-

**Notas de la autora**

**Pues que os parece mi nuevo fic, la verdad se me ocurrió de pura coincidencia y dije lo tengo que subir y eme aquí.**

**Bueno hablando de esto hare aclaraciones **

**-este fic se va a tratar en los años 2012, es decir, en la actualidad**

**-y no, aquí no habrá madres malvadas ni tíos o tías que quieren la fortuna de ser los herederos**

**-este fic tomare el entorno escolar, ¿por qué?, ni idea, solo me gusta mas **

**Bueno ahora tengo que aclarar mi otra historia si no la sigues, si quieres no leas esto**

_**Inesperadamente**_

**Pues esta historia la tengo en stop, ya tengo una parte escrita pero, en el capítulo que estoy escribiendo quiero responder aquellas dudas, solo unas cuantas así que si quieres que responda tu duda pues me puedes mandar un mensaje privado y si no tienes cuenta, pues crea una XD, no mentiras envíamela por un comentario.**

**Bueno eso es todo, feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

**Bye hasta la próxima**

**Galletita anónima**


End file.
